Bramble
Notes: Bramble's story in my universe doesn't follow the plot of the issues about him. Bramble is a young deer who is the crown prince of the kingdom of Thicket, being the son of King Aspen. Personality Bramble is shown as being a shy young deer, as he prefer hide behind his father than interact with others. However, he was shown replying to Star Knight's greeting. Ever since he became friends with Star, Jonagold and Gunter, he had been becoming much more open with others. Skills He has the skills of a deer. Like any deer, his antlers can be use to form a pownder that can be used to revitalize the forest. Relationships Family King Aspen He is Bramble's father and they seem to have a close bond. Family Description in the Saga Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Three Great Fairies Preparatory Acadamy", he goes with his father, King Aspen, to the Three Great Fairies Preperatory Academy to be enrolled. He meets Golden Paladin, Star Knight, Twilight Sparkle and Blue Sword. In "A Grimpse of the Fox", it's revealed that he is Star's roommate, with who he creates a friendship. When they are visiting Greenleaf, Star finds Bramble using a special dust that gives the life back to a dead plant and the deer explains to him about it. But then, they are attacked by a chimera. When it is about to attack Bramble, Star gets out of control and is possessed by a slight amount of Nine-Tails' energy, that allows him to defeat the chimera. After that, Heartbeat arrives and uses his empathy to calm him down. After that, Heartbeat also calms Bramble down. In "The Truth Comes to the Surface", Bramble is in his room when he is approached by Golden Paladin who advices him to not tell to Star that he has an uncle who is a Jinchuriki. Later, he meets with Star in their room. In "One-Tail Awakes", Bramble, along with Gunter and Jonagold, are invited by Star Knight to spend the weeken at the castle. There, they see the pony-panthers at close. In the next chapter, Bramble is the one to identify Shukaku when he appears. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", Bramble says goodbye to his friends before going home for winter holidays, explaining how deers spend the holiday. In "Star Knight's New Spell", he reunites with his friends after the holidays and they go to a inn at Leafgreen to hang out until Golde Paladin appears to talk with Star. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", he attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In the next three years, Bramble became a popular student, being a high member of the chess club. In "A Brand New Year", he returns to the academy after summer. Arriving, he reunites with his best friends and, after the reception, Star tells him and the others what happened during his summer. In "Rescuing the Leader of the Pony-Panthers", Bramble is getting out of his room with Star when Golden Paladin arrives to talk with Star, asking Bramble to let him alone with the young alicorn prince. In “The Dark Song of Adagio Dazzle”, Bramble watches Star and Gunter become part of the school flying derby main team. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, he, Gunter, Jonagold and Galena tell Star what Moonlight have been doing as a villain. After that, he watches Moonlight and Star’s confrontation, getting happy when the former is reformed. In “The Capture of Five-Tails”, he watches Star and Gunter winning the flying derby for their academy. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, he attends an art class given by Bubble Sweet. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, he and his friends discuss about the summit of regents. In “The Key of the Seal”, he and his mother welcome Aspen, Hawthorn and the rest when they arrive. Then, Bramble comments how his father looks cool wih one horn and then he asks Hawthorn about Shark Skin. In "The Song of the Siren", he helps fighting Ulysses and his army of dark ponies. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "The Academy Reception", Bramble meets up with his friends, getting very happy for Star when he says he had advanced in his studies one year. After the reception, he and Jonagold notice how Star is a little curious about the real reason behind the fact Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo now work at the academy. In "A Mysterious Creature at the Academy", he and his friends discuss about the mysterious creature that had been wandering at the academy at the night before. In "Dancing at the Moonlight", he and his friends discuss about the Silver Wind being a pony-wolf. Bramble is present when Silver Wind is able to control her pony-wolf form and gets her Cutie Mark. In "The Attack of the Zombie Pirates", he hears from the twins and Silver Wind how they defeated Miss Nettle. In "Enchanted Science Fair", Bramble and Star both tell the youngsters about their experience in the Enchanted Science Fair, telling them about their "impossible project": the Seasonal Balance. At the day of the fair, Bramble watches as the youngsters present the Seasonal Balance. In "Epilogue - A Mysterious Guest", Bramble is seen with his friends talkin in the party to celebrate the return of Neverland. The Hidden Prince In "Epilogue - A Brand New Adventure Begins?", Gunter attends Dusk's birthday party. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Thicket Inhabitants Category:Deers Category:Royalty Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Students